The Wonderful Surprize
by Zy Zy Mato
Summary: This story is a hentai made for the fun of it. Sazuya is my charcter. the rest of them aren't. Ageha Yoshina is from Psyren. hope you have fun!


The Wonderful Surprise

"Here." I say as I was leaning forward attentively in my seat. We were going to see a funeral home up close. I was excited. The fact that one of us gets to be chosen to work there is the only reason a lot of people want to go. I was going because we wanted to. "Ageha Yoshina." The teacher calls. "Here." He says. He was the one kid in my class that dared to mess with me. He does it because he doesn't like people who are stronger than him which is practically just me. The phone rang and the teacher answered it. "Yes? Oh, okay. Thank you." He says then hangs up. "Come students. The bus has arrived. Ageha. Sazuya. Don't act up here." He says then disappears behind the class into the hallway. We glared at each other then I pushed him into the hallway when he stood in the doorway. He glared at me and followed the class. He sat in the front of the bus. I sat all of the way in the back. There were only ten of us in the class all together so the bus was pretty empty. We were going to a funeral home that was an hour away from the school which is pretty close to my house. My mom didn't understand why I wanted to go so bad. I didn't either. I've been to a funeral home once. It happened when my father died. Ever since, my mother and I never talk about him anymore. "Hey Yoshina! You got a girlfriend yet?" a guy on the bus yells. "Nah! Ain't got time for it!" Ageha yells back. The one guy who yelled laughed with another guy who was sitting with him. Ageha rolled his eyes and sat down. We got to the funeral home. Some guy was waiting outside of it. He was dressed in long robes. His top hat was a little dusted. He looked pretty tall considering the length of his hair. He was greeting the teacher. Me, as I am timidly shy, stayed on the bus. I realized that this was the same funeral home. "You coming' Sazuya?" Ageha asked. I nodded. I slowly inched my way to the front exit of the bus. As I got out of the bus, the weird guy was talking with the teacher. Now was my chance to run. As I turned around to get on the bus, someone took hold of my hand. Being timidly shy isn't the best for me. If you ask why it's because I blush. I blush a lot. At that moment my face turned a stinger red. I looked and saw the weird guy. " Helllo Darling. ~" he says with a grin. Instead of saying hello, I buried my face in my hands after I ripped my hand away from him. He chuckled. "Someone is shy. Come, Come." He says as he guides me inside. I looked up after he seated me in a chair. The place didn't change. Everyone was completely absorbed in the coffins while the weird guy was absorbed in me. "I am the Undertaker. You are?" he asks. I quietly responded "Sazuya." He laughs a little. "Why I remember you!" he shouts. Everyone looked over at us. All of the attention caused me to blush. After he lectured the class he went to how it was rude to stare. "It is rude to stare at people. Rule has it that you have three days until your blind or your eyes aren't in your skull for staring. I…" I covered his mouth. "You're scaring the teacher." I tell him. I felt him grin under my hand. He removed my hand, "Now to choose my next assistant!" he says happily. I sat back down in the chair he put me in. all of the students looked anxious to be chosen. "When I point at you, go on the bus if he says no." the teacher says. He made his way around the room. Everyone but me was on the bus. "She will do." He says. The teacher nods then leaves. "My stuff?" I ask. "It's right here Darling." He says pointing at my stuff then walks to me. "Your room is right there." He said while giving me a key. "This locks and unlocks everything. Including the shop." He continues. His grin welcomed me. "I hope you're not afraid of the dark." He chuckled. "I'm not." I say as he disappears right before me. I sigh then go to the room he assigned me. It was dim and contained a candle. I shut the door. I opened the dreary curtains and blew out the candle. I refused to sleep on the bed so I laid cautiously in front of the window. It was already dark out and the moon was out. It's silver light streaming in through the window and onto the floor. I fell asleep soon after. I awoke to being on the bed and the Undertaker holding me. I heard a doorknob jiggle. My senses caused me to tell him. "Intruder?" he asked. "yes." I reply. He leads me to the door. "It's just bodies." He says. I sigh and go back to lay down but he stops me. "Tired still?" he asks sympathetically. I nod. He picks me up and lays me back down on the bed. I snuggle myself into the blankets. As I look back at him, he began to caress my face. I tried to hug him with my arm, but I failed horribly. Then he decided to lay next to me. I snuggled myself next to him. He gently placed his arm over me. I felt a warm secure feeling when he did this. I closed my eyes and started to fall into a deep sleep. Then I felt him lift my chin up. I opened my eyes to be greeted by his. The emerald green of his eyes peeked through his hair. "Yes?" I asked. Then I felt his lips softly meet mine. I blushed softly and kissed him back. My heart began to race. As he departed from me, I quickly snuggled myself into the crook of his neck. His heart was beating a little fast. He slowly traced my side with his fingers, progressively moving down as he went. As he reached down my thigh, he lifts my face from his neck. He kissed me again, but a little more passionately. I kissed him back and felt my face flush a soft pink. After he stopped kissing me, I immediately placed myself in the crook of his neck again. His fingers slowly ran up and down my thigh. Goosebumps formed all over me as I felt his nails softly graze my thigh. Then I urged myself to nip his neck. "Hngh…" he moaned softly when I nipped him. I realized that I should continue so I did. It quickly escalated from nipping to biting. As I was biting him, he trailed his hand down to my inner thigh. I stopped biting him. Then I felt him begin rubbing my clit softly. I gasped as he continued to softly rub his fingers against my clit. He then kissed my neck softly causing me to moan softly. Then I felt him pull my panties off. I blushed a rosy pink. He stopped kissing my neck and began biting it instead. Then he pushed his finger into me softly. I moaned softly as I felt him slowly finger me. He began sucking on my neck while biting me. All of the pleasure being worked up was causing me to want more. He slowly began to pick up the pace. Suddenly he stopped. He pulled his finger out and grinned. He flipped himself over me and removed my shirt. I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt either. He also unclipped my bra and took it off. He began to kiss from my stomach, down. His lips softly grazed me. Then he began to kiss my inner thighs then kissed my clit gently. I gasped as he continued. Then I felt him push his tongue in me. I moaned softly as he danced his tongue around in my vagina. The pleasure that ran throughout my body made me want more. "Master…" I moaned quietly. "Yes?" he asks as he stops. "More…Please…" I beg. He brings himself back up. "What more did you want?" he asks as he rests himself against me gently. "I want you to claim me…" I whisper. He pulls my leg up to his hip. "You want me to make you scream?" he asks. I nod. He grins then he unzips his pants. He pulls his dick out and rubs it gently against me. Then he slowly starts to push it in. I gasp and he grabs ahold of my hand. He continues to slowly push it in and I tried to keep myself from screaming. "Mm… You're so tight." He moans softly. Slowly he begins thrusting. I tried to concentrate of something else but the pain seemed to be the only thing I could concentrate on. He began massaging my breast while he continues to thrust slowly. His hands softly massaged my breast. It felt amazing considering the fact a lot of the pain was gone. Then he slowly worked his way from my breast to my hair and was pulling on it gently. I gasped when he pulled my hair in the right spot. Soon he picked up his pace. He was progressively inching me towards my climaxing point. He continued pulling my hair gently then decided to bite my neck as well. "Ahh…" I moaned softly. He shuddered a little but continued. I wrapped my legs around his waist because my body screamed for more. He wrapped his arms around he and thrusted a little faster and harder. "Nyah" I moaned. I felt him shudder again. He continued on. Soon I was pulling his hair softly. He was thrusting into me moderately hard. He was hitting my G-spot. "Nyah! F-faster!" I moaned out. I was almost at my climax. He thrusted faster. "Gah!" I moaned out as I orgasmed. He picked up his speed after I orgasmed. I started to dig my nails into his back from all of the pleasure. He tried to slow down but he couldn't. Then he started shuddering again. "Sazuya…" he moaned. He stopped shuddering then went harder. "Fnahh! Undertaker!" I screamed out. "Sazuya… I'm about to…" he moans. I tried to stay conscious. Then he started to shudder again. "Sazuya! I'm gonna cum!" he moaned. He went a little faster then he slowed down. While shuddering. "Ahh!" he moaned out. I felt him cum. After he pulled out he laid down with me in his arms. "You turned out to be a wonderful surprise." He whispers. I smile. "I love you." I whisper to him. "I love you too." He whispered back.

The End


End file.
